April Foolz
by Aya-CLAMPGAKUENlover
Summary: Pranks to your beloved CCD characters in the fun day of April Fools.
1. Exams

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Clamp School Detectives. This is only for entertainment purposes, not for profit.  
  
Note: The start of the story is a bit messed up. This occurs at the end of the anime, also some are mentioned (except Idomu spoiler). Sorry! Hope you enjoy it!  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
April fools and the study for exams  
  
by Arrianne Caringal  
  
It's a sunny Tuesday at CLAMP School, and also it was April Fools day. The exams come to a near as the students study at their free time. The Elementary Division Student Council doesn't have free time, as paperwork rises for the Chairman, Secretary and Treasurer.  
  
Nokoru Imonoyama, the blonde chairman of the Student Council, looks out the window and yawns and thinks about April Fools day is at waste. With all the paperwork that reaches high as a mountain, he couldn't fool or joke anyone as it was April Fools day. The only day anyone's allowed playing pranks on others.  
  
"(Yawns) What a shame. Today's April Fools day and I'm stuck in the bottomless pit of due paperwork." He said it while looking out the window. Seeing ladies studying under the trees or sitting in the benches. Looking at a kid doing an April Fool prank with envy.  
  
Looking back again to his desk full of unfinished paperwork, he sees Suoh Takamura, the blue-haired secretary of the Student Council.  
  
"Kaichou, please return to work right now. They're lots more left." Suoh stated it to Nokoru while lifting a new batch of files to approve by the chairman. An idea came to Nokoru's head while looking at Suoh's serious face.  
  
So ka! hehehe... I have an idea to have an April Fools prank. I'm sorry Nagisa-jo....HAHAHAHAHAHA!His mind was too occupied to stop reacting out loud.  
  
Suoh sweatdropped (--'---i dunno what word it was so..sweatdrop) looking at Nokoru's face, he instantly got annoyed and lifted him back to Nokoru's desk.  
  
"Kaichou! Please focus at the paperwork to file and approve! You don't have much time left. They're due today!" Nokoru smiled at him, hiding the fact he was scheming.  
  
"Gomenasai Suoh. I'll return to my work right away." He lifted his pen and stamp and started working again. Suoh looking puzzled as he sees him WORKING without interruptions. He returns back to his desk and looked at Akira Ijyuin, the black-haired treasurer of the Student Council.  
  
"Is your work almost done, Ijyuin?" Akira looked at Suoh with his cute puppy dog eyes and replied--"Hai, Takamura-sempai. Only five more left. So ka! Takamura-sempai, here you go."  
  
Suoh received the files ready for July's Star Festival at campus. RING! RING! RING! Suoh and Akira looked at the phone ringing beside Nokoru.  
  
"Moshimoshi(Hello), CLAMP School Elementary Division Student Council. !" Suoh and Akira saw a shocked look on his face. It must have been serious.  
  
"I understand. Ja." Nokoru put the phone down and called Suoh.  
  
"Suoh, I just spoke to Nagisa-jo."  
  
" ! " A serious look came to Suoh's face hearing Nagisa's name. Akira became worried because Nokoru spoke seriously. Also Nagisa is very important to his sempai's life.  
  
I hope it's nothing serious. Takamura-sempai can't take it if Nagisa-san's life is in danger.  
  
"She needs you right now Suoh. It's serious." After hearing Nokoru's words, he dashed and ran out of the Student Council room.   
  
Nokoru smiled and laughed schemingly after Suoh's departure. Akira sweatdropped at Nokoru's strange reaction and saw through his laugh.  
  
"Kaichou? Are you scheming something?" Akira looked intensively at Nokoru to make him sweatdrop and fess up.  
  
"Ahahahahaha--You're pretty perspective, Akira. Ok, I confess. I'm playing a prank on Suoh." Akira looked serious at him and-- " Sugoi Kaichou! Simply astounding! But wait! You used Nagisa-san, you're in big trouble Kaichou." Nokoru, suprised at Akira's cheerful reaction, after all, he is 10.  
  
"Akira, can I finish the climax of my prank? Onegai Shimasu, AKIRA!" He's literally begging to the 10-year old.  
  
"Hmmm---Ok. But I'm not responsible if Takamura-sempai's mad at you." Akira waves see ya later to Nokoru as he run to Gamera building before Suoh does.  
  
Meanwhile at CLAMP School wisteria trellis. Suoh searches Nagisa in the branches of the wisteria. Then he remembered something. I forgot to ask Kaichou where she is. No use going back to the Student Council room.   
  
He was really worried about her that he dashed out without saying a word to Nokoru or Akira in the Student Council room. He recklessly ran without even looking where he was going. TUG! SLAM! He bumped into Utako Ohkawa, knocking her off her feet.  
  
"Owww! Ah Takamura-sama!" Suoh looked suprised as he saw and WORSE bumped Utako Ohkawa.  
  
"GOMENASAI Ohkawa-kaichou! I didn't look where I was going. Are you hurt?"  
  
Utako smiled to the blue-haired boy, then stood up and cleaned up the dirt she fell into.  
  
"Daijobu desu. Why were you running so fast anyway?" Suoh asked her where Nagisa was. She thought deeply on where she could be.  
  
"I'm not sure, Takamura-sama. You should look first in the music room, or maybe in her classroom and Gamera Building."  
  
"Arigato Gozaimusu Ohkawa-kaichou!"  
  
He walked slowly then--"Chotto, Takamura-sama."  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"Uhm, Is Ijyuin-sama in the Elementary Division Student Council room?"  
  
"Hai. Ja, Ohkawa-kaichou."  
  
Suoh hurriedly ran to the music room. Meanwhile in Gamera Building, the kindergarten class looks on Nokoru as he sets up the climax of his prank. Nokoru looks back and sweatdrops and smiles at them.  
  
"Very sorry for disturbing your rehearsal. Please do continue anyway. Is Nagisa-jo here?" A kindergarten girl approched him.  
  
"Nagisa-san is out for a bit, Nokoru-sama. She'll return shortly."  
  
"I see. Arigato gozaimasu, Kasumi-jo." She was shocked that Nokoru would know her name.  
  
"Please do not tell Nagisa-jo about this. It's set! Also a hidden video camera to see Suoh in the Student Council room. Better be back before Suoh gets here."  
  
He hurriedly left the building and went back to the Student Council room. Meanwhile at Nagisa's classroom, Suoh sits at a small chair close to the whiteboard.  
  
What did Ohkawa-kaichou tell me where to go again. Hmm...she's not in the music room, also not in here. Where?He looks in the whiteboard, which actually tells where she is. "Kindergarten class in Gamera building. So ka!" He left the kindergarten class and hurries at the Gamera Building.  
  
He ran really fast and finally saw the Gamera building. He stopped and took a second to catch a breath.   
  
"KYAAAAAAAA!!!!" The kindergarten class were rehearsing a future Halloween play.  
  
"That voice, NAGISA-SAN." He quickly ran and opened the door.  
  
"NAGISA-SAN!"  
  
"What's wrong, Takamura-san?" The pinata opened above Suoh. a giant scroll attached to the pinata revealed itself.  
  
"APRIL FOOLS SUOH!" Suoh read the scroll with a face of anger. Sprinkles of colored paper and a pair of bird fell from the pinata.  
  
"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!, April fools Suoh!" Nokoru laughed like a hyena in the Student Council room.  
  
"Kaichou, I think you really got it too far. Look." Akira pointing out Suoh in Nokoru's computer.  
  
"KAICHOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" A giant sweatdrop and scared face came to Nokoru.  
  
"Very sorry for the intrusion everyone!" He left running out the building and quickly at the Student Council room.  
  
SLAM!!---Smokescreen--- The door was slammed by Suoh. He walked slowly to Nokoru's desk carrying a big mad face.  
  
"Kaichou!"  
  
"April Fools..hahaha..." Nokoru's face was full of nervousness. Suoh looked at him very very seriously, like he was about to punch him.  
  
Please don't fight, Kaichou, Takamura-sempai.Akira is beside the two student council members.  
  
"Kaichou, do you like to have fun?"  
  
"Yes? Why?" Suoh took out a really really heavy paperwork out of nowhere. He puts it down Nokoru's desk.  
  
TUG!Clash! "Since you were earnestly doing you're paperwork before, maybe you would like more paperwork to add the fun." Nokoru cried out "tears of joy" in front of Suoh and Akira.  
  
"Arigato Suoh...WAAH!"  
  
"Yokatta desu! I thought there you would fight with Takamura-sempai!"  
  
KNOCK!KNOCK!KNOCK!  
  
"Dozo!" The door was opened by Utako Ohkawa. Akira face turned bright red seeing her.  
  
"Utako-san ah, I mean Ohkawa-kaichou."  
  
"Konnichiwa Ijyuin-sama, Takamura-sama, Nokoru-sama. I'm here to get Ijyuin-sama."  
  
Nokoru and Suoh's faces looked puzzled. "What do you mean, Utako-hime?"  
  
"Ah! Ijyuin-sama promised me that he would help me study for the exams. I'm correct, right, Ijyuin-sama?"  
  
"H-Hai!"  
  
"Sa, Ikimasho?,Ah! Takamura-sama, did you find Nagisa-san?"  
  
Suoh looked at Nokoru pissed off. "Hai, Ohkawa-kaichou. Arigato."  
  
Nokoru looked down and said--"Iterashai." he pats Akira's arm and they left.  
  
Akira and Utako went to the flower field behind Imonoyama Shopping Center, which they found when they accepted the detective case of the the past Student Council members. They sat under a tree, which flowers surrounded them. Utako opened one of her math textbooks while Akira prepared milk tea.  
  
"Here you go." Akira poured her cup with milk tea.  
  
"Arigato. Akira-kun, what was the fuss about before I opened the door."   
  
"Ah, well..Kaichou played a joke on Takamura-sempai."  
  
"That's why there are lots of paperwork on Nokoru-sama's table." Utako took a sip at the milk tea and handed some brownies at Akira.  
  
"Thanks for the brownie. MUNCH, MUNCH Oishii! Don't worry, Kaichou said that he would like doing all that work." Akira looked at Utako's math textbook and pointed how she do the equations at ease.  
  
Utako smiled at Akira, looking very happy and pleased. "I see, that's why I always makes mistakes at this problem. You know Akira-kun?"  
  
"What is it?"  
  
Utako looked at the flower field and picked a bunch of flowers, then throwing them at the sky. "Akira-kun, I'm very happy you could be with me after all this time. Also saying that you loved me in the Little London Island Incident, It makes me happy that you meet with me not only every friday night but also in the school. And I believe Nokoru-sama and Takamura-sama's friendship isn't going to end just by a April fool joke, just like us." She blushed looking at Akira and saying what she feels inside. Akira blushed and looked happy after hearing all she said.  
  
"I believe so also. They have a great friendship. Not also them, all of us. Kaichou, Takamura-sempai, Nagisa-san, me and you, Utako-san. We share a great friendship like no other. "---Akira pauses for a moment and looks at Utako. "Also, I'm happy that I you're pleased that I helped you--and love you.." Utako blushed and smiled at him and sat down again, beside him.  
  
"Arigato. Let's continue our review." She flipped her book and stopped at a problem solving page.  
  
"Hai!"  
  
"Awwww.." Nokoru watched Utako and Akira through hidden cam. When he pat Akira's arm, he putted a hidden cam (in mini speck mode) in his uniform.  
  
"Utako-hime and Akira looks so perfect together. Thanks you very much." Suoh noticed Nokoru's talking to himself. He approched him and turned off Nokoru's PC.  
  
"Kaichou, please continue your work." Suoh stated to Nokoru.  
  
"Suoh, I'm sorry for playing a prank on you." Suoh, suprised that he was SERIOUS for once.  
  
"Why are you apologizing to me? It's a joke anyway. What happened to you and you're apologizing to me?"  
  
Nokoru opened his fan and smiled, looking at Akira's picture. "A friend or two-"  
  
"Well, kaichou. I'm proud of you. Well, you better finish the paperwork, as they are REALLY due today."  
  
"WHAT!!!!! NOOOOO!"  
  
The End  
  
Reviews pls! Tell me what you think of my story! THANK YOU FOR READING IT ! 


	2. Mastermind

April Foolz!

Prank 2: MASTERMIND

Note: This is a TOTALLY DIFFERENT story from the first one. Oh yeah! I don't own CCD. This is just for writing fun and for people who want to read a new story about it. In short, Entertainment only, not Profit.

BY Aya-CLAMPGAKUENlover ------------------------

The afternoon was silent. Clouds moved slowly that day. In CLAMP School, everything felt slow for Nokoru Imonoyama on that very day. Suoh left him, facing all the paperwork to himself. He left with a grin, not a frown, in Nokoru's surprise.

Nokoru sits alone in the Student Council room. The door was shut tight and the windows were barricaded. Suoh left a note outside the room to NOT open it no matter what. For reasons of his paperwork at the height of Mt. Fuji, and precaution to all students for his pranks for it was April Fools day. Nokoru was left with no choice but go do his paperwork.

While sitting in the bottomless pit of boredom, he goes to the fridge to get some Strawberry cake. In a split second, a tiny lady cry comes through his ears. He was stunned and quickly tries to open the door and windows. "WHAT DID SUOH LOCK THIS WITH?!" he asked himself.

The door and the windows wouldn't budge. He thinks for a bit and tries to find a way to get out of there. An idea popped in his head and puts on his dark glasses. He activates his DUKLYON watch and calls Eri Chusonji. The speakers of the school began to tune in a song, which called Eri and DUKLYON. Eri, Takeshi and Kentaro heard it and..

-Eri's Classroom-

Eri stands up in the middle of class in everyone's shock. The teacher already knew that act of hers and let her out. "Sensei already knew what I was to do.. Strange!" she said when her teacher set her outside. She opens her DUKLYON watch and sees Nokoru.. I mean Choukan of the DUKLYON.

"Good that you answered my call, Eri-kun!" Choukan said over the video-watch.

"What is the distress for, Choukan?" she asked.

"Please blow up the lock at the Elementary Student Council room window. It's very urgent!" he ordered.

"I understand." she quickly took off her CLAMP School uniform and under it was her DUKLYON uniform. She quickly ran outside the building and used her scooter to reach the Elementary Division building. She saw the window was fully locked. She saw Choukan waiting for her in the room. "Choukan, shall I?" Choukan nods.

"STAND BACK!!" She opens her DUKLYON bazooka and fires the lock. The lock went falling. "WAAH!" It fell on Eri's head, leaving her unconscious. Nokoru jumps down the building without hurting himself. He lifted the lock on Eri's head and realized the huge weight of it. Nokoru sweatdropped. "I'm very sorry, Eri-kun." he bowed and left.

He found himself standing at the Kindergarten Student Council room, seeing Utako Ohkawa crying her eyes out. "No..koru-sama?" she pouted her eyes.

Nokoru calmed her down, while searching for a calmer. A calmer is an item or something that she cherishes and would at least calm her down. He found the alligator plush at the sofa and gave it to her. "What's wrong, Ohkawa-kaichou?" he asked.

Nokoru served tea to her and looked in her lonely eyes. "It was like someone stole her sparkle in her eyes.." he thought.

"Well, I know that you 'know' about us." Utako squeezed the plushy.

"How did you notice?!" He sweatdropped, thinking that he was too obvious.

"Well anyway, Is something the matter?" he continued.

"Did you see him? You know, working at the student council." she said on looking at her reflection at the tea.

"Yes. But he left as soon as he was done. I find it strange that Akira would be un-cheerful."

"You see, he was like that for several weeks now. I try say 'hi' to him but he gave me the cold shoulder. Not that Suoh is really like that. It was like he doesn't cherish me anymore.." she started to have gentle tears in her eyes.

Nokoru was surprised at the same time a little angry with Akira. "This morning, he visited me with some reports on the Star Festival at campus. I asked him what was wrong and he didn't speak. I proposed for some cake and tea but he declined with a big NO! He never does that at-"

"-At what, Ohkawa-kaichou?" he looked at her continuous sweating and blushing.

"N-N-Nothing re-really! HAHAHAhaha.." Nokoru still thinks that Utako was lot suspicious when she stopped her words.

"As a CLAMP School Detective, and a good friend of yours, I WILL NEVER FORGIVE AKIRA FOR WHAT HE DID!"

"We're going a bit exaggerated, Nokoru-sama. Please, don't tell Mako-oneesama about this.."

"No. Ohkawa-kaichou, let's go to fourth grade, Class Z." Nokoru opened the door and bowed to the lady.

"But..-"

"It'll be okay.. I shall find out the reason for slight rip in your relationship!" Utako sweatdropped.

--Fourth grade, Class Z--

Akira was in the front, explaining his work at math class. A gentle knock was heard and the teacher opened it. Nokoru and Utako were outside, holding a pass for Student Council members. "Good afternoon, Class Z, Would I please borrow Ijyuin Akira for an urgent meeting?" Nokoru asked. All of Nokoru's fans were squealing and jumping, and were waving hi to him. Utako sweatdroppped.

"Ijyuin-kun, you're excused. Please come back after your meeting." Akira wasn't so cheerful about it, though. Utako peeked into the room and saw him. She smiled but he didn't smile back. His face was cold, like Suoh's, but colder. The teacher gave Akira the pass and let him out.

"KONNICHIWA!" she greeted.

"..konnichiwa.." he replied. Nokoru was still surprised.

"Akira?" Nokoru spoke.

"..yes, kaichou?.."

"Why are you like this all of a sudden?" he asked.

Akira dashed away, losing Nokoru and Utako's sight. He ran like Suoh and jumped into a big tree. Nokoru and Utako quickly followed him and searched for him in the park. Nokoru had no clue on where to find him but Utako said Akira was in that big tree near a bench. "How did you know that?" he asked.

"I can't tell Nokoru-sama that I can see Akira-kun's silhouette, like any other Friday night date, he hides in the trees and waits for me to open the balcony door.." she thought.

Nokoru looks up in the tree, seeing Akira grasping two branches and hiding himself. Utako looked sad when she saw him hiding from her. "Akira, come down from there." Nokoru requested.

"No! I'm not coming down." he replied.

"WHY?! WHY ARE YOU ACTING LIKE THIS, AKIRA-KUN!!" she started to cry.

"Ohkawa-kaichou.. Akira, your just gonna let her cry?! I feel ashamed putting you as a CLAMP School Detective!" Nokoru tried to climb the tree, for Utako's sake, but it was too hard, considering his motor nerves useless. Utako jumped in the first branch with ease but in tears. She continued to climb up, while crying her eyes out. "Ohkawa-kaichou.." Nokoru said.

Akira ignored Utako's sense of crying, but a lot sad inside. "WHY?! AKIRA-KUN, YOU IDIOT! YOUR JUST LIKE SENSEI! A BIG FAT WEENIE! WHY ARE YOU GIVING ME THE COLD SHOULDER, HUH?! I SEE THAT YOU TWINKLE NO LONGER FOR ME! YOUR A WEAK, WEAK, WEAK BOYFRIEND!!" Utako almost reached him and grabbed to another branch. Tears made Utako's hands moist and tries to grab hold on Akira's branch. She slips and..

"AAAAAAAH! NIJUU MENSOU!" She screamed.

"OHKAWA-KAICHOU!!" Nokoru screamed.

"UTAKO-SAN!!! I-It h-hurts.." Akira grabs Utako while he was falling as well. He hugs Utako to just receive the ground impact instead of her. "Gomenasai, Utako-san.." he whispered.

"I-It's o-okay.." she cried in her lover's chest, near to their future hospital feeling.

"? Ta-takamura-senpai!" They discovered that Suoh Takamura was there to catch them. Suoh felt a lot uncomfortable. "IJYUIN AND OHKAWA-KAICHOU FEEL A LOT HEAVY TOGETHER.. GET OFF ME.." Suoh thought.

"Suoh! What a big coincidence! Thank goodness you're here!" Suoh un-lifted Akira and Utako. Akira hugged her and kept repeating, "I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY! I'M VERY VERY SORRY!"

"This is so touching! I feel that I saw these two hug before.. Don't ya think, Suoh?" Nokoru was happy that they're alright.

"Really? But, It was 20 Mensou, not Ijyuin." Suoh wondered. "Sometimes I think you're dense, Suoh.." Nokoru thought.

"Akira-kun? Akira-kun?!" Akira fainted at the grass.

"I was afraid that he would faint now.." Suoh whispered to himself.

"Takamura-sama?! You knew about this?!" She asked. Suoh nods. He carried him to the Elementary Student Council room. Nokoru got him a cold compress for his head and Utako puts her alligator plushy for comfort. "Suoh, what's wrong with Akira?" Nokoru asked.

"I would like to know that as well, Takamura-sama." She said.

"Ijyuin has caught a deadly disease recently. He told me about it that he would die at anytime in this month. He said that his life was limited and was out of advice. I told him not to tell you guys about it." Suoh explained. "Bad advice, Suoh." Nokoru said.

"So that's why he was acting a lot like Takamura-sama.." Utako thought.

"Ijyuin also said that when the time he faints, it'll be his last day.." Suoh looks down, feeling guilty on his doing.

"Kaichou, we should leave them alone for a while.." Suoh said.

"But-" Suoh dragged him out of the room. Utako thanked Suoh for dragging him out, for their sake. She went around the room, searching for something that cannot be touched or seen. "I guess I can't find a way to make life sparkle into you again." She goes to Akira's desk, checking his stuff out. She saw a photo slipped at the bottom of the CPU and checked it out.

"This is a picture of..me." Utako was very shocked. She could only smile. Utako can imagine that when Akira was in pain that was the only thing that could make him smile. Talk about flattery. She faced Akira and started to talk to him, though she is never answered back.

"Will you wake up for the last time? I know that you've suffered for a long time, and you were sure that you'd die very soon. What did you do wrong to receive the fate? You'll leave everyone you love and care for. Nokoru-sama, Takamura-sama, Nagisa-chan, Mako-oneesama, the dog I adopted, your mothers and me. I know I don't own you or something like that but I don't to lose you." She hid her face on the sofa and waited, and waited, and waited.

Akira awoke from his unconsciousness and slowly moved his body, but couldn't. He scratched his head and wondered what he was doing in the Student Council room at that time. "I remember now.. I see.. Gomenasai Utako-san.." he thought.

"Utako-san.. Utako-san.." he clasped her shoulder and gently woke her up.

"Akira-kun! How did-"

"I have to tell you something. Before I.. The light is flashing before my eyes.." Utako listened to Akira's final words.

"Sure.. W-What is it?" she asked.

"Two things.." Akira answered.

"The first is.. After I tell you the second thing, I will always love you." Utako was over-rejoiced and was finally, happy. The whole April Fools day, she cried like a little girl, though she is a little girl and now she's loved. Utako became excited to the second thing.

She gently kissed Akira on the cheek. They both blushed pink. "That was my first kiss.." They both thought.

"Thank you, Akira-kun. Though we had sad times, you made me the happiest bride. I will always love you, till I depart this world.." Akira was so touched on her words.

"So... WHAT'S THE SECOND THING?" she excitedly said.

"I'll whisper it to you." he smiled. Utako came closer to him and was still super excited.

"A-"

"A?" she said. Before finishing his words, he became unconcious and lifeless. Utako was so shocked that she stared so lonely at the floor. Still sad, she slammed the floor and couldn't stop gasping. A BIG SLAM OPENED THE STUDENT COUNCIL DOOR.

"APRIL FOOLS!!" Nokoru and Suoh came inside the room, carrying a banner with a writing, 'APRIL FOOLS UTAKO!'. Akira rose up from the sofa and held Nokoru's fan saying 'APRIL FOOLS'. Utako was stunned and April Fools wind blew in her hair. Akira sweatdropped when Utako was ..motionless.

"So that's why you locked me here.. You planned it all out and it was 100 precise! Sometimes I think you got a sense of humor, Suoh!" Nokoru said.

"Don't give me the credit, kaichou. Ijyuin planned all the details and I just played with his April Fools scheme to Ohkawa-kaichou." Suoh replied.

"Akira! Call Ohkawa-kaichou here, or her April Fools cake would grow cold!" Nokoru called Akira.

"Akira"  
"Ijyuin?"

"I.. I REALLY THOUGHT YOU WERE GOING TO DIE! WAAAAAAAH!" she cried...again. (Aya: Go figure that crying is the new way of casual expression)

"U-Utako-san! I'm really sorry! It was just for the spirit of good fun. ..Your cake is waiting for you.." Utako looks at him and pauses. Akira looks curiously at her with his big puppy dog eyes. Her eyes started to show tears and sniffled.

"WAAAH!"

Nokoru: (whispers) Hey Suoh, maybe next year we'll prank Nagisa-jo.  
Suoh: Don't even try! (evil glare)  
Nokoru: Just kidding! Hahaha.. (sweatdrop)  
Nokoru: (murmur) I wonder why Higashikunimaru-kun and Shukaido-kun didn't answer my call..

!!THE END!!

In CLAMP School Park, Takeshi Shukaido kept running all around the place, trying to confuse Kentaro Higashikunimaru. He looked so wasted loosing that freshman and really ran the whole day. "MAN, I HATE THIS DAY!!" 

Aya: REVIEW! ONEGAI!! I know this prank kinda sounds like cliches of other April Fool pranks.. But I wanted to do this fic! It's so... AkiraUtako like.. hehe.. I'm on synch to finish 20 Faces wedding: THE PLAY..

For more Clamp Campus Detectives and AkiraUtako fics, click my account and READ!! 


End file.
